CommodoreCrusher9000TM (2016-2017)
CommodoreCrusher9000 Trademark Pictures formally known as "CommodoreCrusher9000TM" is a male youtuber based in Chicago, Illinois who does Text-to-Speech related comedy. The channel had originated from original user WryPlains - Television Animations who had been canceled and declined in January 15th, 2017 and closed as of April 16th, 2017. The channels purpose was to rebuilt of what had happened since what it has done before. Quotes If your family is a dictatorship, were all dictators of a family, not neo-nazis. Commodore is a name is when you live in 64. I don't come up with something autocractic, but something more democractic. More than enough, the creator told me all about himself creating ME! I, CommodoreCrusher9000TM. We all have problems, everyone does, including your head. If you have stars and stripes on the side of your arm, your true. Am I really not a Absolute Ruler? Yes, someone told me I had a family in the Commodoreverse when the father and mother died. Channel Buildup As of the creation that led to CommodoreCrusher9000 in September 15th, 2016, it was used for a side channel purpose unless a major problem has occured in the original. The original user WryPlains - Television Animations (who is now CommodoreCrusher9000TM) had kept this for seven months until his own channel death has experienced. Since the channel has been put to use, 3/4 of the videos were reuploaded. CommodoreCrusher9000 was placed under protection against impersonation due to his channel under attack by FullHouseYes TrollsNo, a user who was responsible for the impersonation crime. CommodoreCrusher9000 was then placed under trademark along with his name creation of CommodoreCrusher9000TM around February, 2017. His channel built up dramatically until it stopped climbing more steeper in March, 2017. As of June, 2017, his channel is once safer than usual again. Declines As of December 25th, 2017, a slight decline when YouTube's rules became more stricter made an impact of how Commodore's series on his channel might continue due to the amount of copyrighted material detected by ContentID and possibly inappropriate posts to YouTube. An alternative source to avoid future problems is when "VidLii" comes into play, an alternative backup if the main channel of CommodoreCrusher9000TM goes under damage on striked/flagged videos. Reality In the reality of CommodoreCrusher9000TM, he revealed himself originally on WryPlains - Television Animations in November, 2016 until is eventually removed due to safety concerns of his new channel. Aged 15, (2017) he was born in 2002. References CommodoreCrusher9000TM is a reference to Commodore64, a gaming computing device console. This is believed to be a true reference, since CommodoreCrusher9000TM is a gamer and editor. Criticism Some of today's art made by CommodoreCrusher9000TM are beginning to be real life, but it maybe possible the Minecraft + real version of himself may represent himself as a false like character. However CommodoreCrusher9000TM says that "The art is still in beta version, they will look real life soon." CommodoreCrusher9000TM used ideologically insensitive material as of December, 2017, for describing his impersonator Thunderbirds305 as a "neo-nazi" and some of his friends weren't okay of showing that to YouTube "uncensored." Trivia CommodoreCrusher9000TM does have the ability to crush enemy Commodores easily. Commodore's secret weapon is the "Crusher of Doom." CommodoreCrusher9000TM wasn't named with the Trademark until February, 2017. Including CommodoreCrusher9000TM Pictures, that was never established until June, 2017. Commodore's Stars on his arms almost represent him as a Communist, as he is described as a Superintendent of United Nonstop.